Searching For A Special Friend
by Starlight00
Summary: The Ham Hams meet a new hamster who is lost and is trying to find his owner, Kimberley. Will they be able to find his owner in time? Please R&R!!! ^^
1. Chapter 1: A Pleasant Surprise

Searching For a Special Friend  
  
Chapter 1~ A Pleasant Surprise  
  
Boss called Pizza Hut to bring a pizza to the clubhouse. He told the hamster, "We'd like extra cheese for the ham-hams please!"  
  
~*~Fifteen minutes later~*~ Ding-dong!  
  
"Who is it?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"I have a pizza for Boss," the ham-ham said.  
  
"Oh," Boss answered. "That's me!"  
  
While everyone is distracted, an unknown ham-ham sneaks in the clubhouse.  
  
"Can I have a slice of your pizza?" the voice questioned.  
  
"Hey!" Boss exclaimed. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the ham-ham said. "My name is Cody. I have an owner, Kimberley. One day, she took me on a trip going by a ship. She held me high above the water to feel the fresh air! I accidentally slipped out of her sweaty hands and I fell into the water. I struggled to get out of the water, and luckily, I found a piece of wood and I let myself float onto this city I don't even know about." Cody wondered if where he had landed was even a city, but he continued with his story. "Now, I'm asking you to give me one slice of pizza because I've been starving for days!"  
  
"We'll give you like, two slices of pizza!" Sandy handed Cody his two slices of pizza.  
  
"We'll help you find your owner too!" Cappy said.  
  
"Thank you everyone for all your kindness!" Cody called out to everyone. "Everyone's been so nice to me! You guys are the kindest ham-hams I ever met! Like I ever met any other ham-hams!"  
  
All the ham-hams just sweat dropped. -_-;  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll start our adventure tomorrow!" Hamtaro said. He was very excited.  
  
The ham-hams left the clubhouse except for Cody, Snoozer, and Boss.  
  
"Cody, you can sleep here for the night," Boss suggested. "Good night, Cody and Snoozer." Finally, Boss fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N  
  
So how'd you like my story? Please review it! ^ ^  
  
Thanks a million! 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing What We Need

Searching For A Special Friend

Chapter 2~Preparing What We Need

The next day began like a flashlight turned on.  Hamtaro quickly awoke with the sun in his eyes.  "Oh…" Hamtaro moaned.  "It's morning already?"  He looked around to see if Laura was there. "Good!" He exclaimed as he saw no sign of her.

He stepped out of his cage to start his daily routine.  Hamtaro went through the hole, slid down the pipe, jumped out, and said, "Morning Brandy!"  Brandy just lay there as if nothing happened.

"Bada-bada," Hamtaro ran as fast as he could.

When Hamtaro got to the clubhouse, he opened the door. "Zzz," They all snored. Everyone was already there but sleeping. 

{Hamtaro's face: O.O;;} "G-E-T UP!" Hamtaro shouted.  The ham-hams rose up very quickly. "Up and at 'em!" Hamtaro said, "Come on single file line!" The line was very slow with hamsters sleeping until Hamtaro clapped in front of their faces. 

"AH!" The hamster would shout. (Except for Snoozer, Hamtaro didn't mind.)  

Ten minutes later, the ham-hams finally came out of the door wide awake.  "Now," Hamtaro said, "What do we need to bring?"

"We can bring sunflower seeds!" said Oxnard.

"Hats!" Cappy suggested, "It might be hot!"

"Backpacks!" Boss exclaimed.

"Okay," Hamtaro said. "We have sunflower seeds, water, hats, and backpack, but what about those bi…bi… bi…binocunars?" 

"You mean binoculars," Maxwell explained. 

"Yea…" Hamtaro wasn't sure, "but where will we find them?"

"Hey!" Cody said, "I have a pair of binoculas..or whatever…" He waved the binoculars in the air. "Kimberley gave me these mini bino…culars a long time ago."

"First we'll eat, then take a little rest, and finally, since we're prepared, we'll start walking," Maxwell suggested.

Okay," everyone said, and they all followed the directions Maxwell gave.


	3. Chapter 3: Several Ways to Go

Chapter 3~: Several Ways to Go

The thirteen ham-hams (including Snoozer) started walking until they found themselves caught in 2 different roads... "Let us go heel!" Bijou said as she and the other ham-hams started walking in the road she suggested. 

"Wait!" Hamtaro shouted.  All the paused and turned around. "Why don't we split up, one group can go in one direction with the binoculars, and the other group can go the other way without any binoculars." Hamtaro said. "How does that sound?"

"Well," Maxwell wasn't sure yet. "Okay…but how do we decide who gets the binoculars?" 

"Hmm…" Hamtaro thought until he figured it all out.  "I've seen Laura play something called "Rock, Paper, Scissors"… Why don't we play that?"

"How?" Boss asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*

Maxwell remembered that he had brought his dictionary. "Why don't I look in my dictionary?"

"Yea!" Everyone said.

Maxwell looked in his dictionary, "Here we go! "Rock, Paper, Scissors" a game that can sometimes be played to determine that something is fair or in an order. Ex: 1, 2 or 3. or if a few people want to know who can get something that cannot be divided. So, Shall we play "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Okay!" everyone said, "but…we still don't know how to play! 

A/N: Hey…you never know, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" might be in the dictionary!!! ^^;;


End file.
